Sadistic Stars
by Tender Falling Rain
Summary: A slight retelling of the original story based on a simple change to the prophecy regarding Sorata and Arashi. Please R/R!


This is a slight AU story I started to write a few years ago. I really like the concept which is basically just a slight change to a certain prophecy, and the effect that it would have on the original story. I've already written a lot of the story in pieces actually and I have the whole thing mapped out in my head. I think the main reason I haven't finished it or published any of it until now is because I didn't want to get stuck with the responsibility of re-writing the whole story based on one little change since it wouldn't change the outcomes of a lot of things in the original, but the story would still end up being really long and it would be a pain to retell everything. But I recently reread the prologue and thought I might as well post it and see what people think of the idea. If it gets some good feedback, who knows, I might upload some more of what I've written and try finding a way to finish it. Anyway, enjoy!

Obviously I do not own X or any of the characters in the story. :-)

* * * *

Sadistic Stars

Prologue

The moon was not full. The stars in the sky did not shine brightly, as their luminance was dulled by a light misty fog. There was no ominous wind, not even a slight breeze, as the aged star gazer stepped out into the stale air. Air that was neither warm nor cold. Air that was so thin it scarcely existed. The earth almost seemed to stand still that night. Everything seemed well with the world. Everything was peaceful. It was the type of night in which you would expect nothing unusual to occur. Yet perhaps it was that very truth that made that night so perfect for marking the beginning of the end. It was a night of the unexpected. A night in which everything and nothing took place. When all your expectations, all your beliefs were forsaken for the cause of fate.

Fate.

The old priest closed his eyes and shook his head in distaste. His prophecies had never been wrong. Yet for once he found himself wishing he had made some mistake in his predictions. He looked up into the vast canopy of stars that foretold their endless tales. Tales that remained the same. There was no mistake. It was time.

Time.

How he wished he could bring time to a stop. Or perhaps rewind it. Take them back to that day, fourteen years ago, when a mother cried out in dismay as they took away her only son. To prepare him, they had said. Prepare him for his fate. Had it all been worth it? For in the end nothing had changed. The stars had not altered their course. And now time, the only thing that had protected him from his fate was fleeing. Time had disappeared, and as much as the priest tried, he could not bring it back. That was not within his power. His power was to read the messages in the skies. His purpose was to tell their tales to those that needed to hear them.

Sorata.

The boy ran soundlessly back and forth along the porch, polishing the fine wood. His movements were purposeful and smooth, in perfect tune with his surroundings. In that moment he seemed so alive. Yet Master Hoshimi could see that death clung to him like a dark shadow that could never be parted with.

"I see you were caught stealing food again, hmm?"

Sorata skidded to a halt in front of the priest and began to laugh nervously. "Yeah, well, you know how it is. I'm still a growing boy and all. I was too hungry to wait for dinner. Besides, I enjoy the exercise, and it is a nice night don't you think?"

"Hmm," he muttered in a non-committal tone as he contemplated the irony of the boy's statement. "Sorata…" The priest began in a tired voice. He opened his mouth several times, as if to test his courage before closing his eyes and finishing what he had begun. "I must ask your forgiveness. I have put off telling you things that you should know. But now it appears that we have run out of time, and I can wait no longer." He paused and looked up at the sky. "The star has moved."

"Th-Then you mean…"

"You must go… As one of the seven seals of the Dragon of Heaven, it is your fate." Sorata leapt over the porch railing and landed in the yard. He stared up into the sky, for once awed into silence. "You must go to Tokyo now to meet Kamui, the one who bears the fate of the world on his shoulders, and the other seven seals of heaven." The priest faltered, and the pain in his chest grew so intense that he found it difficult to breathe, let alone continue his tale. Yet he knew it had to be done. "But… There's something I never told you Sorata. About your destiny."

"My destiny? What are you talking about? I know all about that," he said dropping into a singsong monotone voice. "As one of the seven seals of heaven I am supposed to protect Kamui."

"That is true. You will protect Kamui, and you will fight along side of him. But… It is not Kamui that you will die for. You will die protecting the woman that you love."

"The woman I… love." After a moment his confused expression turned into a happy grin and he began to chuckle lightly. "Well I can't really complain about that, now can I? I mean I've always known that my powers would lead me into harms way eventually. I'm not surprised to learn that I will die. But I can't think of any better way to go than by protecting the woman I love. As long as she's hot I won't have any regrets." His eyes grew wide then and he turned back towards the priest, full of curiosity, just like when he was a child. "Say, is she hot?"

"That's not all Sorata." The priest said in a grave manner. "If that were all, it would be well enough. Your future is clear. You will die for her sake. Yet her future, whether or not she will survive… That is yet to be decided."

"You mean… She may die?"

"Yes. She may. But only if she loves you."

A flicker of pain and worry washed over Sorata's face. All too soon it was gone, replaced by that ever present boyish grin that he always hid behind. "Well, that shouldn't be too much of an issue, huh? I mean no girl's fallen in love with me yet. Ah well, no matter. From what I've heard it takes quite a lot of effort to get a girl to fall for you. It should be difficult, even for someone as good looking and charming as myself…"

"Sorata," the priest chided.

"Just kidding, Gramps." His smile faded slowly and he grew solemn. "But… don't worry about it. She won't fall for me. I'll make sure of it!" Sorata turned his back to the priest and the temple and stared off into the distance, the anguish and turmoil of his newly discovered burden never once showing. As always, he bore his pain all alone behind a mask of smiles.

"If this is truly how you wish things to be, Sorata," The priest whispered, "Then I pray it shall be as you say."

* * * *

A shrill cry drifted up the steps leading to the Ise Shrine. "Arashi!" The girl whose namesake was being called looked up from her sweeping and sighed in annoyance.

"Not now," she whispered, lamenting her situation.

"Arashi!" The voice called again. It was growing closer.

Her eyes quickly darted around for a suitable hiding place as she momentarily toyed with the idea of running away. However, she knew that would not be fitting for a shrine maiden of Ise, and therefore held her ground.

"Arashi!" came the voice one more time, and suddenly a head full of curly hair jutted into view from behind the top of the steps, immediately followed by the rest of the boy's body.

His eyes immediately fell on the girl he had been searching for, and a goofy grin spread on his face. "Arashi! Good, I was hoping you'd be alone," he said as he jogged over to her.

"So was I," she said to herself.

"What was that?" The boy asked as he came to a halt right in front of her.

"Nothing. What do you want Shigure-san?"

The boy immediately began to blush and looked down to the ground, clearing his throat in a nervous manner. "Well, I uh, wanted to talk to you about something of the utmost importance." Arashi noted the change in his behavior. It was strange. Shigure never spoke so formally. "As I'm sure you know, my father has recently fallen ill…"

"Yes," Arashi said in a softer voice. She mentally reprimanded herself for acting so rude considering Shigure's current circumstances. For a moment she had forgotten and simply believed Shigure was coming to bother her, just like he always did. But now that she remembered, she still didn't know how to act. She never really knew what to say at such times. They were always so awkward. The truth was the news of the old man's illness had upset her. She knew him well. He had trained her in martial arts and sword skill ever since Kaede had brought her to the shrine as a young girl. The people that Arashi interacted with were few and far between. She liked keeping everyone at a distance. But still, she appreciated those rare people that would push to befriend her, despite her cold demeanor. True, it could be annoying at times, as was the case with Shigure, but sometimes, with some people it was comforting. She would miss the old man if he were to die. "How is he doing?"

"Not well I'm afraid," Shigure said forsaking his nervous demeanor for a somber one. "He seems to have given up hope actually. This morning he was going over the necessary arrangements for me to take over the dojo…" His somber attitude disappeared once again to be replaced by his nervousness. "Which actually brings me to my reason for coming here today. You see, I'll be eighteen this next month, and then I'll be taking over the dojo… And I was hoping to settle down… And I…" Shigure continued to stutter. A feeling of dread began to form in the pit of Arashi's stomach. She was suddenly very uncomfortable, and she had no idea why. Something was going on, and she realized she wasn't very anxious to find out what was on Shigure's mind.

Meanwhile, Shigure had finally gotten his nerve back. He took a deep breath and set his jaw, seeming to grow suddenly determined. "Marry me!" he blurted out suddenly.

"W-What?" To say she was shocked was an understatement. It wasn't like Arashi to lose her calm demeanor, but the request was so utterly ridiculous, and unexpected that she couldn't help but stutter.

"I-I mean…" He took a deep breath again and looked Arashi straight in the eyes and took her hand, somewhat roughly. "I mean to settle down, and I can't think of anyone I'd rather settle down with than you… Arashi, will you marry me?"

"No!" she stated pulling her hand away, her belief that the question was ridiculous clearly evident in her voice.

"Huh?" Shigure was dimly aware of the feeling that his world was shattering around him, but at the same time he was genuinely confused. He had honestly expected her to say yes, once he had gotten around to actually asking. He'd assumed that for the past four years, that someday he'd propose to her and she would say yes. The thought that she would decline had never actually crossed his mind. And even if she were to say no, he didn't expect her to be so… blunt. Then again, he assumed if there was any woman that would put it so bluntly, it would be Arashi. Still, he would've at least expected an explanation. "No? B-but why?"

"Shigure-san," she explained in a tired voice. "I have never regarded you with anything other than friendship. There is no reason for you to feel I would respond otherwise."

Shigure opened his mouth, looking as if he had been struck. And he had thought 'no' had been blunt. Arashi quickly looked away. Despite appearances, she didn't want to hurt Shigure. Yet it angered her that he had asked her such a thing. He had been a friend. Nothing more. She had never responded to any of his advances. Yet he had persisted anyway. She hadn't wanted any of his affections. She hadn't encouraged them in the slightest way. She had never flirted with him, like the many girls from their school that would find excuses to drop by the dojo and watch him practice, giggling shamelessly as they chatted with him about superficial things. No, she'd never done that. She'd been cold, and aloof, at times even cruel. She'd given him no reason to love her and yet… For as long as she could remember, he had always been there, trailing after her like a lost puppy.

Shigure was pleasant, if not a little dense. He was by no means unattractive, and he truly cared for her. But Arashi had no feelings of love towards him. _'Why not?'_ she asked herself. Was it because in her heart she knew it couldn't last? Was it because she had a secret she could never tell him? Not even Shigure's father knew of her true potential, how good she really was with the sword. Was it because of who she was that she didn't love him? Or was it something else? Was it simply that he wasn't the one? Arashi discarded that thought almost as soon as it entered her mind. Of course that wasn't it. She didn't even believe in such nonsense. She was a realist, not a romantic by any means. She wasn't one to fall frivolously in and out of love. After all, wouldn't such a feeling seal her fate? She flinched and discarded that train of thought as well. It was nothing more than a whisper of a distant prophecy. A prophecy that meant nothing to her now.

She dispelled her thoughts of the past and the future settling back to the present, where a pair of wide, saddened eyes, still holding on to a glimmer of hope stared back at her. He couldn't understand… He wouldn't understand.

"But Arashi, we're perfect for each other. I mean we grew up together, and we even trained together. Besides, my father simply adores you. After all, you always were his best student. Even better than myself I'm afraid. Don't you see Arashi? We were meant for each other. Everyone says so. It just makes sense."

"If you knew how little sense it made you wouldn't be asking me now."

"What does that mean?"

"It doesn't matter, Shigure-san. What matters is that my answer is no. I can't marry you."

He remained silent for a moment, stunned by her coldness. "No…" he said softly at first, then with intensifying anger. "No, that's not good enough Arashi. At least tell me why you're rejecting me. Why do you keep pushing me away?"

She sighed. She was running out of answers, and was tired of searching for the one that he would actually accept. For a moment she actually toyed with telling him the truth. Should she tell him of the intense power she possessed? Of the sword that was bound within her soul. Would that do the trick? Probably not. He most likely wouldn't believe her anyway. But it would be interesting to see his reaction. Maybe she should just draw the sword and point it at him. That would most likely do the trick. It was a strong temptation, but one she resisted. In a disdainful voice she finally responded. "Does it really make any difference?" she asked. There was nothing else she could think to say.

"Yes it does! Arashi, I've been in love with you since I was twelve years old. You're the only girl I've thought about all these years. Do you really expect me to just give up that easily? How could I when I love you so much?"

"I'm sorry Shigure-san, but to me you're nothing more than a childhood friend. I don't love you, and therefore I cannot marry you. Please respect my wishes."

She turned away from him, unwilling to meet his gaze, partially because she was afraid he would sense some hesitation in her being and break through her cold exterior, and partially because she didn't think she could bear to see the tears that must have been in his eyes.

Eventually there was a soft clicking of heels as he slowly turned and began to walk away. He stopped once or twice, and turned back towards her, about to say something, but his words were left unspoken, hanging in the air like a lost opportunity.

Finally he disappeared, and Arashi released a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "That was harder than it should have been," she said to the woman, hidden in the shadows cast by the small shrine.

Kaede stepped out into the light and walked over to the younger girl. "Tell me, Arashi. If you didn't already know of your fate, would you still have been so quick to refuse his request?"

"Yes," she said in a solemn voice, void of hesitation. "Though a part of me wanted to accept, just in the hopes of escaping my fate. Maybe if it hadn't been Shigure-san… But then maybe that's the whole point. I'm destined to leave this place. Maybe that's why fate ordained that I wouldn't love him. Maybe I'm incapable of love."

"No," Kaede said firmly. "I refuse to believe that."

Arashi sighed and looked out across the horizon. The events that had previously transpired had affected her more than she would have thought. "Do you suppose… On that day, so long ago, Hinoto-hime said my destiny was unclear. She said there were two paths before me, and that one day I would be forced to choose between them. Was that my choice just now? Did I choose my fate already, without even realizing it?"

"Arashi, I…"

Suddenly a strong wind picked up causing the ema placed at the shrine to clatter loudly. And somehow, through it all, Arashi could hear a voice whispering in the wind. She smirked slightly at the irony of the timing. _'Even if I had said yes…'_ she pondered to herself, _'What would happen now?'_ Then the words and the wind faded and she stood, eyes closed, pondering the sudden turn of events. After all these years… It was finally time.

"What did Hinoto-hime have to say?" Kaede asked, breaking Arashi out of her thoughts.

Arashi turned to face her, and for a moment it seemed as if Kaede's form was fading in front of her very eyes, as her memory of the woman's kind face would indefinitely do in time. Kaede. The woman that was the closest she had to a family anymore. _'Kaede… Will I ever see you again?'_ she wondered, tears pricking at the back of her eyes. Yet she quickly pushed such thoughts and emotions away and stood tall and proud, as was fitting for a priestess of Ise. As was fitting for a woman with no soul, and no will of her own. This was her fate, and no matter how much she begrudged it, she would face it with courage. "It is time," she said, her voice echoing on the winds.

* * * *

A single tear slipped from the unseeing eyes of the white haired priestess. "All of these years, and still so much sadness…" she whispered in a voice chocked with pain. A vision of a young girl, driven into shock by the unfortunate incidences that claimed her family's life sprung into view. Arashi. Hinoto still remembered that day, eleven years ago when the two of them had first met. Hinoto had known then that Arashi would never fully recover from the events that she had witnessed and been a part of. But still she had hoped and prayed for someone to fill the void in the girl's heart. Kaede had treated the girl like a daughter, and had truly loved her, but that alone had not been enough, especially now that they were to be torn apart. Arashi needed more. She needed someone she could trust herself with. Someone she could open up her cold heart to. But unfortunately, the one person that could do that for her was the one person that would not.

Sorata. He would love her from the moment he laid eyes upon her until eternity. But he would never utter a word of that love to her until he breathed his last breath. How ironic it was that the one thing that could save Arashi from the darkness of her heart was the thing that would destroy her. For if she were to ever return Sorata's love, she would die at his side.

The seven seals all had their scars. It didn't seem fair. The fate of the world rested on the shoulders of seven people. People with lives of their own. People that would risk those lives, and their chances at happiness in order to protect the lives of others. To protect the world that had dealt them such misfortune.

Kamui. He was nothing more than a boy. A boy that had just recently lost his mother. Was it fair that he should have to decide the fate of the world? And no matter what he decided, the fate of the one's he loved… Hinoto closed her eyes trying desperately to dispel the images that sprung to her mind. But it was useless.

Kamui… His childhood friends, Kotori and Fuma… The rest of the seven seals… Sorata, and Arashi… Karen and Aoki… Subaru… The young girl, Yuuzuriha. Images of their lives, their choices, their deaths flashed in front of her by day and night. There were so many alternate futures for each of them, few of which were happy or fair. And she knew them all.

It wasn't fair. This she knew. And yet… It was their fate. It was the world's destiny, and she was nothing more than a tool to its fulfillment. She was powerless to change anything. All she could do was instruct those that came to her, and try to lead them towards the better of their two fates.

* * * *

So there you go! What do you think? Interesting concept? Should I bother continuing or not? I was always a big fan of Sorata and Arashi. Thought this change might make for an interesting dynamic in their relationship. I really like some of the parts I've written about them, and I added a lot of backstory for both of them that I think fits well into the original. So anyway, there it is! Hope you enjoyed reading it!

- C


End file.
